Can't Get You Out of My Head
by ScarletGirlInArmor
Summary: Natsu es un artista callejero que obliga a Lucy a hacerse un retrato solamente para hablar con ella. [AU]


**Lucy POV**

Es un caluroso sábado en la mañana, el sol brilla con tanta intensidad que pareciera que su verdadera intención es la de derretirnos a todos. Siento el sudor escurrirse por mi cuerpo, una parte baja lentamente por mi espalda y la otra por mis pechos, mi ropa se ajusta más al cuerpo y empiezo a sentirme pegajosa. Es una sensación poco agradable pero dejando a un lado este hecho, es un día espectacular para estar con vida.

Me encuentro de camino hacia la biblioteca central de la gran ciudad de Magnolia. Hace unos meses me ofrecí de voluntaria para ayudar a mi amiga Levy en algunas de las labores de organización del lugar los fines de semana y hasta la fecha no me he arrepentido ni un momento de pasar mi tiempo ahí. La biblioteca es enorme, literalmente es un templo sagrado de libros, está compuesta por cinco pisos, cada piso posee una función específica y están repletos de todo tipo de información, debido a lo grande que es, se suelen necesitar muchos empleados para su mantenimiento y para proporcionar asistencia a las personas que visitan la biblioteca. Sin embargo, hay otro tipo de ayuda fuera de los empleados con salario y son los voluntarios, como yo, que no recibimos ningún tipo de sueldo por nuestra labor, pero si ciertos beneficios que para cualquier come libros son el mejor pago existente, como pasar días enteros leyendo, disfrutando del silencio que la biblioteca proporciona, su olor tan peculiar, aprender a organizar secciones, conocer nombre de autores y demás, son tan solo alguno de ellos.

Otra cosa que me gusta de ir los fines de semana, es pasar por la gran plazoleta en la que se encuentra ubicada la biblioteca. Este es un espacio especial para que las familias salgan y pasen el tiempo juntos, por lo general siempre hay algún tipo de espectáculo callejero que llama la atención de todo el mundo, vendedores que se pasean por todo el lugar ofreciendo sus hermosos productos, artistas, tiendas, en fin, el ambiente es muy agradable y en ocasiones cuando Levy y yo salimos temprano, nos quedamos un rato charlando y disfrutando de los espectáculos.

De hecho, justo en este momento estoy pasando por la plazoleta, debido a lo fuerte que esta el sol, decidí rodearla, en vez de atravesarla, e irme por la zona de las tiendas ya que todas tienen techos alargados que proporcionan sombra. Muchos de los artistas se encontraban arrinconados en la larga sombra que rodeaba la plazoleta, esto para evitar cualquier tipo de desmayo al estar expuesto tantas horas al sol y también para la comodidad de sus clientes.

Caminando por ahí vi a un chico de cabello rosa en medio del camino, al parecer discutía con un señor.

-Me niego-le contesto con un tono desinteresado-No hare un retrato de tu cara de bagre.

-¿Cómo has dicho Mocoso?, Te estoy pagando-le contesto el señor con agresividad.

-Técnicamente no me ha pagado, y tengo derecho de rechazar a quien se me dé la gana-el joven cruzo los brazos y ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado-imagina tu cara en un pintura, es un desperdicio de materiales y seguramente asustaría a todo el mundo.

Conforme me acerque pude apreciar con mayor claridad la expresión de los dos participantes, el señor totalmente enojado, tenía el ceño fruncido con tanta fuerza que una vena sobresalía en su frente, parecía como si fuera a explotar, mientras que el joven estaba calmado o bueno eso parecía.

-Eres un mocoso muy grosero-le grito el señor-¿Cómo piensas obtener dinero con esa actitud?

-Diga lo que quiera, me reservo el derecho a pintar a lo que yo considere hermoso, esa es mi perspectiva artística y es lo que considero debe perdurar en una obra de arte-en ese momento pase al lado de ellos y de un momento a otro sentí que alguien jalaba mi brazo, cuando menos me di cuenta estaba demasiado pegada al cuerpo de alguien-como ella, ¿Ve?, es hermoso rostro debe estar plasmado en algo para que sea recordado-en ese momento reaccione y me aparte con fuerza del joven de cabello rosado-Ahora lárguese viejo cara de Morsa.

Sin ánimos de protestar, el señor dio media vuelta y se retiró rápidamente.

-Lamento haberte involucrado-se disculpó. Mantenía mi mirada alejada de él, la situación había sido vergonzosa y no estaba muy segura de cómo manejarla, sin embargo por un breve momento decidí mirarlo, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y luego fue cuando lo detalle, su postura, su actitud, todo en él había cambiado con respecto a cómo actuaba con el señor hace un momento-a veces la gente no sabe tomar un No como respuesta.

-Sí, te entiendo-me las arregle para decirle, aun manteniendo mi distancia-no hay problema…-hice una breve pausa-…nos vemos-de inmediato me gire y trate de retomar mi camino rumbo a la biblioteca.

-¡Hey!, espera un momento-lo escuche decir, involuntariamente me detuve y me gire para verlo-sabes, no era mentira lo de tu hermoso rostro-me sonrió. De inmediato sentí como el calor subía a mi rostro, mis piernas empezaron a temblar un poco y mi corazón se aceleró. En definitiva, no era buena recibiendo cumplido y su sonrisa no me estaba ayudando. Era una gran sonrisa, de las más sinceras que he visto y sin querer, provoco algo en mí-Déjame hacerte un retrato.

-No-negué con rapidez, trate de recuperar mi compostura y de no dejarme manipular por el joven.

-Pero en verdad me encantaría hacerte un retrato-cuando menos me di cuenta, el joven se había acercado peligrosamente hacia mi rostro-es muy fino y tus mejillas tienen un lindo color rosa, aunque creo que se están poniendo roj…

-basta-lo empuje un poco para que se alejara de mí. _**Cielos, ¿Este chico no respeta el espacio personal?**_ -Lo siento, pero tengo que llegar a un lugar y ando con un poco afanada.

-¿recuerdas lo que dije de las personas que no saben tomar un no como respuesta?-me pregunto con calma y sonriente, como si el empujón no le hubiera molestado y como si no hubiera notado lo incomoda que me estaba haciendo sentir.

-Si-respondí algo dudosa. No de la respuesta, más bien del si debía responder.

-Yo soy ese tipo de personas-dijo con orgullo-déjame hacerte el retrato, no tardare mucho y te lo hare gratis-su expresión volvió a cambiar, esta vez parecía un cachorrito suplicante-¿Por Favor?-y por alguna razón no me pude negar. _**De igual forma voy algo temprano, supongo que puedo matar un poco de tiempo con él…digo, en hacerme un retrato.**_

-Es…está bien-trate de ocultar mis nervios, pero mi voz tembló al aceptar, tome un poco de aire y lo deje salir, si iba a dejar que un chico desconocido hiciera un retrato de mi porque le parezco hermosa, debía mantener la calma…o al menos actuar como si estuviera calmada-pero no te demores mucho, ¿está bien?.

-¡Sí!-Contesto con emoción, casi como si hubiera gritado y me sonrió otra vez, de nuevo sentí como corazón se aceleraba. _**Rayos, si voy a hace esto necesito que deje de sonreír**_.-Ven-me tomo de la mano y con lentitud me guio hacia una butaca enfrente de un lienzo, después me ayudo a sentar y me soltó-¿Estas cómoda?-me pregunto con verdadera preocupación, pero solo le asentí-bien, entonces empecemos-con ánimos se sentó detrás del lienzo y empezó a coger la paleta y sus pinturas-Por cierto, me llamo Natsu, ¿puedo tener el gusto de saber tu nombre?.

-Es Lucy-le sonreí.

-Bien, Luigi, entonces empecemos a hacer Arte.

-Dije Lucy….- _ **Puede ser bastante rudo cuando se lo propone.**_

Se limitó a responderme con un "ajam", empezó a mezclar colores y pasar su pincel sobre el lienzo. Mientras él se concentraba en hacer su trabajo, yo me propuse en detallarlo más. Llevaba ropa cómoda para el clima pero esta era opacada por una bufanda que llevaba alrededor de su cuello. _**¿Quién usa una bufanda con este calor?**_. Se veía musculoso y por lo que había sentido en el momento en que me pego a su cuerpo puedo afirmar que lo es, por lo que supongo que se ejercita a diario. Su cabello era corto y era un poco alborotado, pero lo que llamaba la atención era su peculiar color.

-Y…Lucy-la voz de Natsu me saco de mis pensamientos, hasta ahora mi mirada había estado fija en su rostro pero no había caído en cuenta el momento en que volvió a mirarme.

-Dime

-¿Qué te trae hoy por estos lares?, recuerdo que dijiste que tenías afán, ¿A dónde te dirigías?.

-¡Oh!, a la biblioteca, soy voluntaria y suelo ir los fines de semana para ayudar ya que es cuando por lo general tengo tiempo.

-la biblioteca central de Magnolia, jummm, recuerdo cuando mi hermano me llevaba, es un lugar enorme, solía esconderme de él en sus múltiples pasillos-se empezó a reír-jejeje el pobre sufría para poder encontrarme y luego se olvidaba de reclamar los libros que necesitaba.

-Pero que travieso eras-por alguna razón podía imaginármelo haciendo travesuras en el lugar, era común que algunos niños, cuando se aburrían empezaban a jugar en los pasillos de la biblioteca, aunque claro, siempre terminaban siendo regañados.

-Sigo siéndolo

-Te creo. Hermano mayor, supongo yo.

-Si, por unos tres años

-¿y a que se dedica?

-Está estudiando en el exterior, es el cerebrito de la familia, así que se ganó una beca para estudiar en una universidad prestigiosa de otro país.

-¡Eso es genial!-dije con más emoción de la debida-digo, si, es genial, yo también quise estudiar en el exterior, pero no encontré el corazón para dejar a mi madre sola-en ese momento, sentí como mi sonrisa se borraba. Recordé a mi padre, lo severo que es y el poco tiempo que suele tener para nosotras dos. Sin embargo no quería matar el ambiente-¿y qué hay de ti?, ¿Estudias o solo te dedicas a esto?.

-No estudio, el colegio, la universidad, todo el sistema educativo nunca fue lo mío, pero tampoco me dedico solo esto…diría…que es más bien un pasatiempo, como un descanso de lo que hago el resto de la semana. De hecho ayudo a mi padre con el negocio familiar, una papelería, cada vez está más viejo y ya que mi hermano no está, alguien tiene que ayudarle.

-Ya veo, ¿estás bien con eso?, ¿no hay nada más que quieras hacer?

-…no lo he pensado-su tono de voz bajo un poco, alcance a notar un poco de desánimo en la forma en que contesto, tanto así que dejo de pintar-pero si estoy bien con mi vida y supongo que cuando encuentre una vocación o algo así, hablare con mi padre y veremos a que lleva eso, pero, yo no soy el centro de atención aquí-con eso ultimo su voz volvió a animarse-lo que importa aquí es la linda señorita que está al frente mío, ósea tu…así que…supongo que estas en la universidad, ¿Qué estudias?.

-..yo…es…-tantos cumplidos en un día ya me estaban afectando, otra vez el sonrojo, otra vez los nervios y el nudo en la garganta que no me deja hablar con claridad-…li…literatura, quiero ser escritora…

-¡ohhh!, eso se oye genial, ¿algún género literario favorito?, yo no leo mucho, pero los libros de aventura siempre han llamado mi atención.

Y con eso, nuestros temas de conversación fueron más y más, los dos hablábamos cómodamente, no compartíamos gustos en todo, pero los respetábamos. Natsu podía parecer un poco intimidante al principio, pero conforme lo vas conociendo descubres que es una gran persona, tiene su lado tierno, es confiado, si, a veces es rudo y algo grosero, pero es algo que juega muy bien con su personalidad, además es alegre y abierto a conversar de todo, con lo poco que lo conocía, lo cual, era nada, pude aprender muchas cosas de él. Fue tan agradable que el tiempo se fue volando.

-…entonces debido a esa cicatriz es que uso bufanda todo el tiempo, no me gusta mostrarla y además la bufanda fue un obsequio de mi padre, así que le tengo mucho afecto, es una situación de ganar y ganar para ambos lados-así fue como termino de contarme acerca de su bufanda.

-¿Qué hay del calor?

-Amo el calor, el fuego, el sol, no son un problema para mí.

-Eso es raro-me reí.

-si…supongo que lo es-me reí por un rato más y poco a poco me calme, cuando lo hice, los dos nos quedamos en silencio y una breve brisa refresco un poco el día, mi cabello se ladeo hacia un lado y el de Natsu se revolvió un poco más-oye, Lucy...me preguntaba si quisiera ir po…

-¡Natsu!-la voz de un hombre lo interrumpió, él aparto la mirada de mí con rapidez y se giró un poco e dirección de la voz, yo lo imite. El hombre que lo llamaba era bastante delgado, alto, usaba un sombrero alargado, estaba vestido de una manera galante y usabas unas extrañas gafas redondas que apuntaban más a ser goggles.

-¡Tsk!-lo escuches chistar en un tono bajo-Reedus.

Poco a poco el hombre llego hasta donde nos encontrábamos los dos. Parecía amigable y además conocía a Natsu.

-Muchas gracias por cuidar mis cosas, te debo un amigo mío-le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda las cuales casi hicieron que Natsu se fuera de cara hacia el lienzo.

-Si…no hay problema, para esos son los amigos, no te preocupes-le dijo algo nervioso, por alguna razón no lo miraba a los ojos.

-¿hmm?, ¿Y esta linda jovencita?, ¿Interrumpo algo?

-¡NO!-contestamos los dos al tiempo y con mucho empeño.

-¿hmmmmmmmmm?...estas usando mis pinturas…jo jo jo, se te dio por intentar pintar, eso está bien, de algún lado se empieza-le volvió a dar otras palmaditas.

-no…yo…es…

-¿Intentar….pintar?-los interrumpí-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-me dirigí a Natsu-eres pintor, ¿no es así?, ¿Por qué intentarías pintar?

-bueno…veras-él se levantó de la silla y se me acerco, sin embargo no podía verme a los ojos, evitaba todo contacto con mi mirada, aunque yo tratara frenéticamente de verlo a los ojos para ver la respuesta, para entender la situación-yo no sé pintar…-de inmediato me levante y me fui hasta el lienzo que el cual él se suponía estaba haciendo mi retrato.

-es…es solo un revuelto de pintura…-Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que había desperdiciado quien sabe cuánto tiempo, sentada, hablando con un total desconocido que solo me había engañado. Mire el reloj que tenía en mi muñeca, ya iba dos horas y media tarde, por no decir tres. Un sentimiento extraño me invadió, no lograba identificar si era rabia, decepción o tristeza. _**No lo sé, en verdad no lo sé**_. Por instinto me acerque a Natsu, por fin me estaba mirando, pero podía ver en su mirada que estaba arrepentido, pero eso no me detuvo, me acerque y me acerque, hasta que sentí su piel sobre la mía, el ardor en mi mano y el sonrojo de su mejilla eran pruebas de la fuerte cachetada que le di. Sin decir nada más, tome mis cosas y camine derecho hacia la biblioteca, sin distraerme, sin desviarme. Eso debí haber hecho desde un principio…no dejarme convencer por un idiota con sonrisa que enamora.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad, llegue tarde, por lo que tuve que disculparme no solo con Levy, sino también con los otros voluntarios. Mientras realizábamos nuestras labores le conté a Levy el motivo de mi demora, por algún razón solo le pareció gracioso y supongo que de alguna forma lo es.

Sin darnos cuenta la noche llego, varios voluntarios empezaron a retirarse para regresar a sus casas, sin embargo un sentimiento de culpa me consumía, por lo que decidí quedarme un rato más para poder terminar mi parte del trabajo como compensación de mi retraso, le insistí a Levy de que no era necesario que me acompañara, pero de todas formas se quedó. Cuando ambas salimos de la biblioteca, la iluminación de la plazoleta era escasa, daba un poco de miedo a decir verdad, así que ambas apuramos el paso.

-¡uff!, menos mal terminamos todo-dije mientras estiraba un poco los brazos para desperezarme, me sentía cansada.

-Sí, mañana podremos salir más temprano-me contesto Levy-gracias por el duro trabajo, Lu-chan.

-¿Qué dices?, tu tambie…

-¡Lucy!-no termine de hablar, la voz de Natsu me detuvo-¡Lucy!-su voz provenía de atrás, sin embargo no me quise detener, seguí caminando. Me gire un momento para ver a Levy, ella seguía caminando a mi lado pero me miraba de manera dudosa, me limite a negar con la cabeza y enfoque mi mirada hacia el frente-¡Oye Lucy!, detente un momento, me gustaría hablar contigo.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar-conteste con un tono severo y firme, aun sin detenerme.

-Tienes todo el derecho a estar enojada conmigo-grito, Levy y yo estábamos ganándole distancia-pero déjame explicarme….

-No quiero…

-Por favor…o al menos déjenme acompañarlas a las dos, es tarde y es peligroso que anden solas por la plazoleta-esta vez no le respondí, podía estar en lo cierto, pero de igual forma seguía enojada con él. No soy del tipo de mujeres orgullosas o que se hacen las dignas, pero el revuelto de sentimientos que tenía no me ayudaban a pensar de manera clara y mucho menos actuar. Una parte de mi quería detenerse, girarse y verlo a los ojos una vez más, escucharlo, comprenderlo y perdonarlo, pero otra parte de mi recordaba la forma tan tonta en la que actuó, la ilusión falsa que me dio y el hecho de que me mintió, esa parte, era la que por algún razón estaba ganando.

-Estamos bien-mi voz aún mantenía el tono firme.

-Lu…-Levy trato de llamar mi atención, pero sabía que trataría de convencerme para parar, por eso no la mire, sigue mirando hacia el frente, hacia la carretera, esperando que pasara un transporte rápido para detenerlo e irme.

 _ **¿Por qué rayos esta plazoleta es tan grande?**_

-Bien, no te detengas-dijo con fuerza y firmeza, un tono totalmente distintos al que había usado hasta el momento. _**¿Eso es todo?**_. Por alguna razón el sentir que ya no insistiría más, me hizo sentir desilusionada, inconscientemente baje la mirada-Gritare a todo pulmón mi disculpa…

-¿Qué?-levante la mirada de inmediato y me detuve sin pensarlo, pero seguía sin girarme.

-Esta mañana no fue la primera vez que te vi…-empezó él y yo reanude el paso. _**No quiero escucharlo, no sé por qué, pero no quiero escucharlo**_ -…vengo todos los sábados y hago espectáculos con fuego para pasar el rato y distraerme, en una de mis funciones te vi pasar y desde entonces no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

Mi paso disminuyo, digamos que sonrojarme y caminar no era algo que pudiera hacer al mismo tiempo.

-Desde ese día, cada sábado te buscaba entre la multitud, no se…no preguntes el por qué, pero cuando te veía era un buen día…la cosa, es que esta mañana mientras discutía con el viejo cara de bagre te vi acercarte por uno de los reflejos de las ventanas de las tiendas y…de alguna forma solo me deje llevar-en ese momento llegamos a carretera, por lo que Levy y yo nos detuvimos. Mi corazón estaba acelerado y seguramente el color de mi rostro podría compararse con el de un tomate, pero de todas maneras no me gire-escucha, no soy tímido, pero por alguna razón hasta el día de hoy no había encontrado el valor hablarte. Hoy logre eso, llame tu atención y cuando te empezaste a ir…no pude dejarte, por eso salió toda la mentira del retrato.

En ese momento me gire, quería verlo, quería saber si era verdad lo que decía, pero lo que vi fu a él inclinado mirando fijamente hacia el suelo.

-¡Lo siento mucho Lucy, espero que puedas perdonarme!-pese a que ya no huía de él y que la distancia entre los dos era relativamente poca, su disculpa la grito a todo pulmón. Mire a mi alrededor y pude ver a unas pocas personas que nos miraban con curiosidad. De un momento a otro Natsu se levantó y al fin pude verlo a la cara. Estaba serio-Me queme la boca todo el día para esto-ahí fue cuando note que llevaba una bolsa algo grande en su mano derecha, la cual me extendió para que la tomara-Mi amigo Reedus tiene memoria fotográfica, así que le pedí que te hiciera un retrato. Este es el retrato que te debo, espero que lo aceptes y una vez más ojala me puedas perdonar-aun con dudas, lentamente moví mi mano para tomar la bolsa que Natsu aun extendía.

-Y…yo..t-no sabía que decir, otra vez ese extraño nudo en la garganta atacaba. Natsu me sacaba del quicio y por alguna razón me encantaba-…y..

-Lu-chan…el Taxi ya se va-La voz de Levy me hizo entrar en razón, me gire para verla. Estaba de pie, sosteniendo la puerta de un taxi que se había detenido, sin darle más vueltas, le sonreí, le agradecí y me subí al taxi. Este arranco y fue poco a poco alejándose de Natsu, a quien no fui capaz de voltear a ver, solamente me quede sosteniendo entre mis brazos la bolsa de mi retrato.

* * *

 **Natsu POV**

Ya iban dos semanas, dos semanas sin saber nada de ella, desde aquella noche en que la vi alejarse del taxi no la he vuelto a ver. No sé si dejo de ser voluntaria en la biblioteca o si sencillamente cambio su ruta para evitarme, pero la incertidumbre me estaba matando. Incluso el sábado pasado fui a la biblioteca a buscarla, pero se había vuelto más grande de lo que recordaba y termine perdiendo el tiempo.

 _ **Seguramente cree que soy algún tipo de acosador…bueno, no es como si pudiera negarlo, pero…¡ugh!.**_

-Muy bien, Natsu…has ahuyentado a la única chica que te ha interesado-me dije a mi mismo. Me acerque a mis utensilios de trabajo y empecé a preparar todo para mi espectáculo. La noche ya llegaba y tragar fuego es más emocionante ante la luz de la luna-Bueno, vamos a hacer un lindo espec…

-Disculpa-Una voz femenina interrumpió mi monologo interno, cuando mire de quien era me sorprendí bastante a ver que era Lucy.

-¡Luc….

-Soy Lucy Heartfilia-me interrumpió una vez más-estudiante de literatura de la universidad de Magnolia…es…-ella se detuvo, pude notar un poco de nervios en su voz-…es un…placer conocerte.

Se estaba presentando de nuevo, pero menos mal logre entender el porqué de su actuar.

 _ **Borrón y cuenta nueva…está bien para mí.**_

-el placer es mío, Lucy-le sonreí-soy Natsu Dragneel, un Tragafuegos del montón que se muere de ganas por invitarte a un café, ¿tengo alguna oportunidad?.

-Sí…si la tienes.

* * *

 **No es mi primera vez escribiendo fics, pero si es mi primera vez escribiendo Nalu y se siente como volver a empezar desde cero en mis pocas bases de escritora.**

 **Bueno, de todas formas espero que les haya gustado la historia. Agradezco cualquier comentario, crítica o sugerencia. Les recuerdo que los personajes no son míos y les agradezco por tomársela molestia de leer.**

 **Gracias a WaterJuvia por meterme en este hueco oscuro del fandom de Fairy Tail.**


End file.
